Reencarnado em Renegade Immortal
by Nazod Emperor
Summary: Uma garota normal que reencarna no mundo de cultivo seguindo a lei da selva! -Acompanhe esta garota para se tornar uma existência acima dos céus!
1. Chapter 1

Uma rotina diária de sempre, estudando, trabalhando, indo ao KFC e por fim voltando à casa para fazer o resto do dia, vendo animes, lendo romances e mangá ou quando estava de folga em um evento de cosplay ou simplesmente saia para se divertir com amigos!

-Shiba Mayura, uma jovem de 17 anos, esteve neste momento em busca de um encontro na praia com o pôr do sol, no entanto um jetsky estava na sua direção sem mais nem menos.

BOOOOOOOM!

Com o impacto potente, Mayura arremessada pra longe, fraturando vários pontos e perfurando a maioria dos órgãos, o que fez com que a hemorragia interna fosse inconsciente e momentos depois fosse levada ao hospital como pressas. Mas em vão!

Sem vazio ...

Mayura: Ughhh, hã? Eu desmaiei? Não, isso não está certo!

Você está correto!

De novo mudando o silêncio!

Mayura: Então eu realmente morri! Você pode poderia saber quem é?

: Você é normalmente por Deus mortais!

Deus: Garota, enquanto você tem um final infeliz, você vai querer sair de qualquer desejo!

Mayura: Uhh ... Eu posso ver qualquer coisa?

Deus: Claro, você deve fazer algo para o respeito dos animes ou qualquer coisa do tipo!

Mayura: Eu desejo reencarnar no mundo de Renegado Imortal! Fazer um pedido de ajuda com um amigo Você deve ter 13 anos de Sousei no Onmyouji, também quero formar um Astral e ter todos os poderes relacionados com o Beni, como também fazer um jogo de forças com o desafio dos céus! Desejo ter maturas de Akame Ga Matar, quero que mesmo cresça comigo! O enredo deve ser 1 mês antes! E um último pedido, quero um traje de luta igual ao de Benio!

Deus: Desejo confirmado! E você pode dar um aviso, por ser muito poderoso a Forma Astral, limitarei o uso deste poder. Só poderá usar oficialmente no Estágio Alma Nascente!

Mayura: Tudo bem!

Deus: Eu gostei do nosso pequeno momento, mas é hora de eu reencarnar você! Boa diversão na outra vida!

E momentos depois, Mayura recuperou a consciência e visualizou a si mesmo sem reflexo da água de um rio.

Adashino Mayura: Uau, eu tou igual a minha gata favorita, o traje de batalha está perfeito! Devo estar perto da Família Wang!

Mayura and pela floresta, mas depois de algumas horas ela está perdida!

Adashino mayura: suspiro ... eu devo admitir ... tenho um péssimo senso de direção!

\- No entanto, ela ouve filhos de passos.

Adashino Mayura: Quem está ai?

Homem 1: Calma garota, não querendo machuca-lá, nós somos da Família Wang! E pode saber quem é uma senhorita?

Mayura, solta um suspiro de alívio e diz.

Adashino Mayura: Muito prazer sou Adashino Mayura

Homem 1: Como é que nunca me toca o nome antes?

E Mayura responde logo em seguida.

Adashino Mayura: Senhor, o lugar de onde eu venho é muito distante, talvez por que já tenha ouvido este nome!

Homem 1: De fato! Quer ficar na Família Wang?

Adashino Benio: O senhor permite, e posso saber seu nome?

Homem 1: Meu nome é Wang enquanto o nome é Tianshui!

(Adashino Mayura - Pensamento)

Então, é pai de Wang Lin.

-Depois, retornam para a casa onde Wang Lin vive!

Wang Tianshui: Querida, Tie Zhu, voltei!

Mãe de Wang Lin: Querido, eu e Tie Zhu sentimos a sua falta! Como foi de viagem?

A mãe de Wang Lin, filha de jovens com uma linda mulher, de corpo esbelto, cabelos negros e olhos verdes tal qual esmeraldas. Era Adashino Mayura!

Adashino Mayura: Olá senhora, desculpe-me pela minha presença. Meu sobrenome é Adashino enquanto meu nome é Mayura, você pode chamar de Mayura!

Mãe de Wang Lin: Não tem problema! Meu nome é Bu Mei! (Obs: Não sei o nome dela e não lembro se foi limitado em algum capítulo).

Neste momento, Wang Lin apareceu no seu quarto e vê Adashino Mayura ao lado de seu pai. E May If was analizando Wang Lin, era uma vez que ele tinha uma aparência simples, mas ele tinha seu próprio charme e sua constituição era pálido e pele e osso, como se fosse desmoronar pelo vento a qualquer momento!

"Wang Lin: Bem vindo de volta pai! E quem é a garota? Olá, nome é Wang Lin mas você pode chamar de Tie Zhu!"

Adashino Mayura: Prazer em conheci-lo, meu sobrenome é Adashino enquanto o meu nome é Mayura! Pode me chamar pelo nome!

-Neste momento, "Tio Lao, Tia Mei e Tie Zhu vai dar uma saída e já volto"!

Trio: Só não esqueça a nós!

"Suspiro ... A partir de agora as semanas, então vou aproveitar este pequeno tempo em praticar o esgrima." Mayura encontra o lugar na floresta e começa um treinar!

Durante todos os dias de semanas, Mayura a floresta para treinar em sua esgrima e em outras áreas, neste momento ela chegou à perfeição em esgrima! "Vou para aqui, o enredo já começou." Depois retorna a casa.

Neste momento, na casa de Wang Lin.

"Pai, o Quarto Tio já está chegando?" Tie Zhu perguntou, conforme levantou a cabeça.

"Calor o tempo, deve chegar nos próximos dias. Seu Quarto É mais bem sucedido do que seu pai. Ei, mãe de Tie Zhu, tem uma montanha de pratos para o Quarto Tio, todos foram preparados?" No momento que o pai da gravata Zhu mencionou o Quarto Tio, foi uma dica de tristeza em seu rosto.

Sua mãe assentiu e emocionalmente Disse:.. "Laço Zhu, Seu Quarto Tio E uma pessoa muito boa sas Últimos anos, foi tudo Graças um ELE that como Esculturas de madeira de Seu pai ganharam hum Bom Preço Se Você para Capaz de alcançar o Sucesso , não se esqueça de retribuir seu Quarto Tio. "

Enquanto isso, a gravata estava cheia, e o som de um cavalo estava no lado de fora da porta. Seguindo o som do cavalo puxando uma carruagem, um caloroso, delicioso, ser ouvido.

"Segundo Irmão, abra a porta!"

Como esta estava em um sufoco, como quatro macacos selvagens, eles foram equivalentes a cultivadores de condensação de Qi de nível 1 enquanto o último era equivalente ao nível 2.

BOOOOOM!

Os grupos de macacos atacaram Mayuras de 4 direções, "Pelo menos vou poder testar a minha força, Murasame!" Nenhum momento a seguir, usa talismãs para aumentar a defesa, agilidade e ataque!

"Armadura de Karma"

"Pernas Aladas da Rapidez Divina"

"Leão de Pedra"

Depois, os golpes do clã Adashino, "Dança do Lótus Efêmero", "Dança da Névoa de Lótus"!

Swoosh! Golpear! RUGIDO!

Mayura instantaneamente abateu os quatro macacos, "Eu não me importo com a realidade ... agora eu sei que não quero que me preocupe no momento."

Depois de voltar em casa ela diz, "Tia Mei, Tio Lao e Tie Zhu, cheguei!"

Ao mesmo tempo, os três são felizes em poder de ver, "Mayura, deixe-me apresentar-lhe, este é o Quarto Tio, é uma boa pessoa, pode-se ligar a qualquer tipo de problema e Quarto Tio, esta é Adashino Mayura, ela vem de um lugar muito distante, e está vivendo por um tempo em nossa casa. "

Adashino Mayura / Quarto Tio: "Prazer em conhecer!"

Quarto Tio: Senhorita Adashino, já ouviu falar dos imortais?

Adashino Mayura: Sim, e almejo tornar-me imortal!

"Ótimo! Vou ver se há uma excessão para deixar entrar na seita."

E no dia seguinte, a Família Wang estava comemorando sobre as três pessoas de sua aldeia o destino final, "parabéns, irmão, seu filho será um dragão entre os homens!" E todo mundo veio parabenizar Wang Por ter sorte de ter sido escolhido!

Enquanto isso, a frente da casa de azulejos, o quarto Tio, Wang Lin e Adashino Mayura, logotipo, quarto tio os levou para o meio do pátio. O irmão mais velho do pai de Tie Zhu estava parado lá. Quando ele é gravata, Zhu, ele assentiu e disse: "Tie Zhu, quando o imortal chegar, não se assuste, apenas deixe seu irmão mais velho Wang Zhuo. Faça tudo o que ele faz."

O tom do homem já foi muito mais forte que as palavras mais antigas.

Mas logo mostrado com um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes tal qual esmeraldas. "Você é um tal de Adashino Mayura de que ouvimos falar?

"Sim! Mayura assentindo."

E sem saber, tanto Wang Zhuo e Wang Hao, estavam com Os Olhos colados NA figura de Mayura, para they era a Primeira Vez, Uma vendo Beleza Capaz de Recolher hum planeta em Pó, com um SUA aparencia de Uma boneca cativante!

Wang Hao estava indo em direção a Wang Lin. Ele olhou para Tie Zhu e fez uma careta, então correu e disse: "Então você é o filho do segundo tio? Meu nome é Wang Hao."

Wang Lin sorriu e assentiu.

Quando o velho homem viu Wang Lin ignorando-o, ele ficou muito irritado e estava prestes a admoestá-lo.

Neste momento, às nuvens no céu dividiram-se repentinamente. Uma espada de luz repentinamente desceu como um raio. Depois disso, a luz pode ter desaparecido e penetrante, emitindo um espírito elegante. Os olhos frios são variados, especialmente para a jovem com uma protuberância na sua camisa. Ele friamente perguntou: "Esses são os três dias da família Wang?"

"Esse é um imortal?" O seu olhar, Wang Lin começou a sentir-se frio. Seu coração iniciou e seu rosto ficou pálido, enquanto olha para o imortal.

O jovem de pele escura, depois de ver o imortal, deve estar a par de suas mãos, mostrando um comportamento respeitoso. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão fanática.

Apenas Wang Zhuo visto anteriormente para os outros e mais tarde se transformava em Mayura que tinha uma só expressão fria.

O pai de Wang Zhuo saiu e se apresentou respeitosamente, "Imortal, these three so os young recommended da familia Wang."

O jovem assentiu e disse impacientemente: "Quem é Wang Zhuo?"

Mas depois que olhou para Mayura o jovem perguntou, "garota qual é seu nome e quero perguntar, está afim de vir comigo para Seita Heng Yue?

O sobrenome é Adashino Enquanto o nome é Mayura, quanto a sua pergunta, sim!

O jovem assentiu, tudo bem! Dirigiu-se para a direção de Wang Zhuo e Mayura em seu mangá e levou os jovens ao arco-íris e desapareceu.

Indo em direção a si mesmo, o vento era forte e batia na cara das quatro pessoas, Mayura estava de olhos fechados e depois ouvia o jovem falando.

"A menos que vocês três queiram tornar-se cegos, fechem seus olhos." O jovem disse friamente.

(Adashino Mayura - Pensamento)

Uau, eu mal espero o dia que eu quero ser um cultivador.

Depois de um período de tempo, Mayura sentiu que o jovem estava com a mesma falta de ar e começou a desacelerar. Então, em um lampejo, o jovem rapidamente desceu. Um momento depois de pousar, o jovem soltou sua cabeça e os jovens jovens caíram no chão.

Felizmente, a queda não foi dura. Os quatro rapidamente levantaram-se. Em frente de Mayura, uma cena paradisíaca, com as montanhas, flores e um rio. Era uma cena santa idílica.

"De fato, é um paraíso para imortais!" Wang Hao exclamou!

No entanto, para os mortais próximos da Seita Heng Yue, ainda era uma figura quimérica.

"Pequeno irmão Zhang, esses são os três vencimentos recomendados pela família Wang?" Um homem de meia-idade vestido de preto com uma conduta imortal flutuou para baixo do pico da montanha.

"Terceiro Irmão, esse são os três jovens que são recomendados para a família Wang."

O olhar do homem de meia idade varreu-lhes. Ele focou in Wang Zhuo algumas vezes. Ele é que você é um cultivador. Depois de examinar, ele notou que havia uma pessoa extra essa era Mayura!

"Eh? Pequeno irmão Zhang, você pode explicar o motivo de ter uma pessoa?"

Zhang: Eu v na aldeia Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang Wang

Homem: Não há nenhum problema, um menos que apareça algum gênio desafiando o céu!


	2. Chapter 2

Vários raios de luzes apareceram de todas as direções, eram dicípulos da Seita Heng Yue, cada um seguido por alguns jovens de quinze anos.

Havia ambos homens e mulheres jovens. Conforme eles pousavam, eles também tinham expressões semelhantes ao grupo de Wang Lin enquanto eles olharam para cena na frente deles com diferentes expressões.

Todos discípulos da Seita Heng Yue que trouxeram os jovens juntos do lado, começaram a falar sobre os jovens. Depois de esperar por um tempo, todos os outros jovens que foram recomendados chegaram na seita. Um homem de meia idade vestido de preto escaneou a área. Ele disse inexpressivamente: "Entre o lote de vocês, apenas alguns serão selecionados para serem discípulos da Seita Heng Yue."

Todos os jovens gritaram em choque. E Mayura estava indiferente a tudo, ela viu esses jovens e balançou a cabeça com aqueles que tinham a expectativa de se tornarem discípulos só para cairem no abismo. "Sigh... vai ser um teste infernal!"

Depois o homem de meia idade, joga um balde de água fria na cabeça dos jovens.

"Cultivação, o caminho para tornar-se um imortal, depende de seu talento natural. O primeiro teste é para ver se seu espírito é suficientemente forte ou não. Agora, quem quer que eu aponte virá e fará o teste." O homem de meia idade inexpressivamente apontou para um jovem.

As pernas do jovem tremeram. Ele andou cuidadosamente. O homem de meia idade colocou sua mão na sua cabeça e disse: "Não qualificado, fique à esquerda."

O jovem repentinamente perdeu toda sua força. O rosto pareceu quebrar e os olhos ficaram vazios, ele se moveu para a esquerda em silêncio.

Então, outro jovem foi apontado. Ele avançou com uma expressão temerosa.

"Não qualificado."

"Não qualificado."

"Não qualificado."

Depois de desqualificar as dez pessoas, agora era a vez de Wang Zhuo. Ele tinha aquele ar de arrogância e orgulho, mas depois que foi chamado ficou parecendo uma frágil garotinha prestes a entrar em colapso!

Ao colocar as mãos na cabeça de Wang Zhuo, os olhos do homem brilharam como tochas e perguntou: "Qual o seu nome?"

Wang Zhuo rapidamente respondeu respeitosamente: "Imortal Hui Bing, meu nome é Wang Zhuo."

O homem de meia idade assentiu. Ele sorriu e disse: "Então, você é aquele mencionado pelo Professor Marcial. Bom, Wang Zhuo fique à direita."

Depois, Wang Zhuo foi a direita do homem, e mostrou toda a complacência e o desprezo de antes, aqueles que falharam quase cuspiam sangue de raiva!

( Todos - POV)

Sem vergonha, na hora do teste, quase cagou nas calças de medo!

E depois a garota, passou e ficou do lado direito do homem, depois Wang Hao foi correndo na frente e se prostou mostrando alguma relíquia, só depois o homem aceitou com a relutância em seus olhos mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava ganância!

Foi a vez de Wang Lin, e ficou paralizado pela sentença de Hui Bing, "DESQUALIFICADO!" E foi ao grupo dos jovens que falharam...

E Hui Bing disse: "Próximo", Mayura foi até ele, e o homem colocou a mão na cabeça, no momento seguinte arregala os olhos e diz: "INACREDITÁVEL"!

Todas as pessoas em volta ficam confusas pela reação de Hui Bing, mas na próxima sentença, foi como se houvesse sons trovejantes em suas mentes! "RAIZ ESPIRITUAL DOS 5 ELEMENTOS!

Hui Bing, "AHAHAHA, FINALMENTE APARECEU UM GÊNIO SUPREMO EM NOSSO PAÍS DE ZHAO, DEVE SER A BENÇÃO PELA BOA AÇÃO DE NOSSOS ANCESTRAIS!"

Depois de um tempo ele se acalmou e disse, o próximo teste é perseverança, mesmo que hajam alguns gênios, vocês só poderão trilhar ao pico se tiverem a força de vontade, sem isso não passam de cultivadores comuns!

"Agora devo mostrar como eu passo neste segundo teste?" Diz Mayura.

"COMEÇEM"

E todos começaram a escalar as montanhas, um mal começou e já desistiu, um seguido do outro também desistiu, as pessoas que estavam assistindo, se viraram em direção a Mayura e estavam se perguntando: "Será que ela desistiu?" O que viram depois, fez as mandíbulas de todos caírem de choque, eles estavam vendo Mayura correndo na parede da montanha com extrema agilidade e exclamaram: "Céus, como pode haver um monstro desses? Temos que ir devagar e até mesmo usar as nossas mãos para nos apoiar, mas... ELA ESTÁ CORRENDO? Isso é Mulher Aranha?

Até os olhos dos anciões se arregalaram com visão de Mayura, é até possível correr com energia espiritual sobre os pés mas... isso é a pura velocidade do corpo! Desde quando tiveram uma boa semente como ela?

E no fim 4 pessoas concluíram os testes, enquanto o resto dos 11 falharam miseravelmente! "Parabéns a vocês quatro, principalmente você Adashino Mayura!" diz Hui Bing, "Não há de que!" diz Mayura

"Me diz, que movimento foi aquele?" perguntou um dos anciões, "Eu simplesmente nasci com essa velocidade, fui aperfeiçoando ao longo dos anos!" diz Mayura, e todos ao redor dela arregala os olhos, "ISSO VAI CONTRA OS CÉUS!"

Depois disso, Hui Bing leva os quatro para o interior da seita, e ficam maravilhados com a paisagem, colinas verdes, montanhas íngremes, rios extensos, passáros e tudo mais! "De agora em diante, vocês são discípulos externos da Seita Heng Yue, para serem promovidos á discípulo interno, vocês devem ser classificado entre os 3 melhores do rank externo! E quanto a você irmã junior Adashino, aqui está o anel de armazenamento contendo o manual da cultivação desde o 1° nível á 7° do Estágio Condensação de QI, quanto aos níveis seguintes terá de obter por si mesma!"

E com isso cada um foi para a caverna do imortal designado, dentro de sua caverna Mayura, estava verificando os conteúdos do anel de armazenamento. Dentro podia-se ver traje vermelho chama da seita e 7 manuais contendo os cânticos para avançar de nível. "Finalmente, eu não aguentava mais esperar!"

Ela leu primeiro livro e fechou. Esse livreto continha três estágios da concentração de qi, que eram considerados os estágios básicos. No livreto, era mencionado que havia um total de quinze estágios da Condensação de Qi. Apenas depois que alcançar o terceiro estágio que alguém poderia ganhar acesso ao método para os estágios posteriores. Exceto se for um gênio que desafia o céu como Mayura.

O tão chamado Condensação de Qi era absorver a energia espiritual do céu e da terra para mudar o corpo e construir uma fundação para o futuro.

Isso também era um teste para ver quão bom o talento natural de alguém era. Quanto mais talentoso alguém era, mais rápido ele poderia absorver a energia espiritual para seu corpo. Naturalmente, sua velocidade de cultivação seria rápida, no entanto, se o talento de alguém era mediano, então talvez eles nunca alcançaria a terceira camada em sua vida. Alguns nem mesmo alcançariam a primeira camada.

"Hora de testar!" Depois de inspirar e expirar e fazer algumas poses indicadas no livreto, sentiu como se houvesse formigas flamejantes em seus meridianos.

POP!

"Eh? Rompi para o 1° nível, foi mais rápido do que eu esperava! Certo, agora vamos continuar avançando, alguns meses se passaram, neste dia Mayura rompeu para o décimo quinto nível do estágio Condensação de QI. "Agora é romper para o Estabelecimento de Fundação e vai haver uma reclusão geral por quatro anos, para se preparar na troca entre os discípulos entre a Seita Heng Yue e a Seita Xuan Dao, devo romper para o estágio Alma Nascente rapidamente."

DING! DING! DING!

O sino da seita estava tocando nove vezes, uma convocação urgente!

Mayura vai correndo até o salão, ao entrar vários anciões e discípulos se viraram para ver quem era.

"Caramba, é como nos rumores, a beleza suprema de Zhao!"

"Além da beleza, foi espalhado por toda a seita que é um gênio supremo!"

(Extras) De fato!

? Ahem, nós o convocamos aqui, para dizer a vocês que haverá uma competição entre as seitas daqui a quatro anos, nesse tempo vocês estarão em cultivo isolado na parte atrás da montanha, só um lembrete, caso consigam entrar no top três, serão promovidos a discípulos internos!

(Todos) "WOAHHH"

? Todos, estão dispensados!

"Vou comprar alguma técnica do Estabelecimento de Fundação."


	3. Chapter 3

Chegando ao mercado negro, Mayura encontra várias técnicas do estabelecimento de fundação, mas ao pôr os olhos em uma certa técnica, ela compra rapidamente!

Chegando a caverna do imortal, ela abre o livreto e vê o conteúdo.

Lunar Elemental Alado!

"Interessante, na descrição devo formar uma Lua no estágio inicial, sigh... o problema é que eu devo absorver a essência da lua por durante um mês... bem o que eu posso fazer, não posso apressar."

Depois senta na posíção de lótus e cultiva o qi lunar, no olho direito era possível ver a forma vaga de uma lua, mas era apenas crescente, dia após dia a lua se formava até que o período de um mês passou, neste dia Mayura rompeu do estágio condensação de qi do 15° nível para, estágio inicial do estabelecimento de fundação! "Mais 3 anos e 11 meses ein. Yeah!

E volta a reclusão mais uma vez, na descrição do segundo estágio deve-se temperar a alma com qí frígido! "Problemático, eu vou naquela chamada ruínas gélidas, depois de perguntar para algumas pessoas na estrada, vai em direção as ruínas e depois de encontrar um lugar isolado, começa a sessão de cultivo, logo três meses se passaram e finalmente rompeu com sucesso ao estágio intermediário. "Ainda faltam 3 anos e 8 meses, ainda está longe do estágio Alma Nascente..."

"Para o estágio final do Estabelecimento de Fundação, devo temperar os meridianos para obter os chamados meridianos elementais " Algumas semanas depois, Mayura obteve os meridianos elementais com sucesso e avançou para o estágio final!

"Agora o verdadeiro problema... devo dividir a minha alma em 4 ugh... será doloroso! Antes voltarei a seita! Dessa vez levou apenas um dia para chegar a seita. Dentro da caverna do imortal, Mayura se preparava para o pior tormento de sua vida!

"ARGHHH!"

Durante algumas algumas semanas que estava separando a alma um a um , a cada vez soltava um rugido de dor mais alto do que o anterior, chegava a tal ponto que qualquer um que passasse perto da caverna, sejam os cultivadores mais covardes até mesmo os mais corajosos, sairiam correndo de medo, que os deixariam traumatizados pelo resto da vida.

HUFF! "Eu juro que nunca mais farei esse tipo de coisa! Ugh... isto foi extremamente doloroso e assustador, mas felizmente rompi ao Grande Círculo do Estabelecimento de Fundação!"

"Por esses dias eu devo descansar, isso me desgastou muito!"

Nos próximos dias, Mayura estava formando o 1° núcleo, cada núcleo requer um processo rigoroso, não pode ser apressado, deve ser formado lenta e seguramente, se agilizar na formação, ocorrerá na má fundação e futuramente os planos de avançar ao estágio Alma Nascente vai por água a baixo! Dois meses depois... "Finalmente formei o núcleo lunar, sigh... preciso formar mais 3 núcleos para romper o próximo nível. Ah."

"Faz tanto tempo, eu quero testar o quão forte sou desde que eu começei a cultivar." Mayura sai da seita e vai direto a cordilheira das bestas, na Aliança, as bestas são classificadas por: Besta comum, Besta Feroz, Besta Mortal ,Besta Espiritual, Besta Desolada e Besta Ancestral. Isso não é tudo, assim como cultivadores, as bestas são classificadas do grau inicial, intermediário, avançado e grande círculo.

Mayura passou horas vagando pela cordilheira, até que ouviu um rugido estremamente alto.

ROAR!

Esta é uma besta mortal da classificação intermediária. Rinoceronte Lança Feroz.

Neste momento a fera se lança contra a Mayura, com uma carga de energia massiva em seus chifres e logo em seguida, ela se esquiva e corta horizontalmente com a Murasame.

Splash!

Alguns segundos depois, o rinoceronte cai no chão sem vida! "...Eu ainda estou no grande círculo do Estabelecimento de Fundação, mas este rinoceronte era comparável a cultivadores da formação do núcleo intermediário, talvez até mesmo do estágio final. Quão forte eu vou ser usando talismãs então?" Em alguns meses Mayura estava massacrando bestas, alguns eram mortos com um simples corte, outros lhe renderam algum esforço para derrotá-los e neste outro dia de massacre aparece uma besta espiritual, por ser forte demais teve que recuar sabendo que não haverá chance de vitória!

Depois de 1 ano caçando bestas, Mayura liberava inconscientemente, intenção de matar monstruosa, qualquer ser vivo que chegasse perto, saia correndo imediatamente com medo de provocar a sua ira!

"Eu ganhei muito durante este tempo, enquanto nos contemos nas batalhas amigáveis, é nas batalhas de vida e morte que aprendemos algo, intenção de matar é uma delas, experiências de combates afiadas como navalhas, quando está sendo encurralado por grupos você obtém táticas para lidar com os números e muitas das outras experiências! Ah, como é maravilhoso, definitivamente quando se leva uma surra, aprende a remover as falhas. Ha ha ha!"

"Agora vou entrar em reclusão!" Mayura vai em uma das regiões montanhosas isolada e faz uma caverna do imortal improvisada, depois de esculpir, senta na posição de lótus se preparando para formar o 2° núcleo, Núcleo Frígido. Horas se passaram, depois dias, depois foram semanas, meses, até que outro ano ela concluiu o 2° núcleo!

"Sigh... ainda é lento." Se outras pessoas ouvissem o que Mayura acabou de dizer, cuspiriam sangue várias vezes de raiva, frustração, inferioridade ou até mesmo de impotência! Outros iriam ter o impulso de esbofeteala na cara.

Huang Long: Já descobriram qual é o fundo de Adashino Mayura?

?: Mestre da seita... embora não saibamos a origem desta garota, mas há rumores de que... Clã Adashino seja o mais poderoso entre os países de rank 5.

Huang Long: Se é verdade ou não, não podemos ofender este clã! Digam aos elders e os grandes elders para não provocarem ela!

?: Sim mestre da seita! Este humilde vai notificar!

(Huang Long - POV)

Tenho uma sensação terrível de uma crise iminente destruidor de seitas...

-Espero que os nossos antepassados estejam bem.

Outro ano se passou, neste momento, Mayura formou o núcleo elementar e a um passo de formar o 4° e último núcleo! "Calculo que eu tenha a proeza de batalha em torno, do estágio final da formação do núcleo, se eu for com tudo posso batalhar com aqueles no grande círculo."

Durante os 5 anos, Mayura tem atualmente 19 anos, aparência dela é mais madura, com seios nem tão grandes mas nem pequenos, pele branca pálida, com pernas um pouco torneadas em comparação de antes, esbelta, cabelos negros de onix e olhos verdes tal qual esmeraldas, que podem enfeitiçar qualquer um por sua beleza que destrói planetas ou obliterar galáxias, inferiorizando a todos!

Ao retornar a seita, ela encontra velhos conhecidos, Wang Zhuo alcançou o pico da 5° camada a ponto de romper para a 6° camada da condensação de qi, enquanto a garota que se chama Xu, alcançou a 3° camada. Quanto a Zhang, alcançou a 6° camada.

Por fim vários outros estão entre a 3° até o pico da 6° camada e Wang Lin mostrava o cultivo da 3° camada, mas pela sincronização temporal anormal tem o nível da 14° camada!

?: Oh? Wang Lin quem é essa garota bonita?

Wang Lin: Adashino Mayura e também minha amiga, porquê?

?: Nada mal, o seu talento desafia os céus, ela tem o corpo espiritual 5 elementos e a base de cultivo não está mal. Grande Círculo do Estabelecimento de Fundação!

Wang Lin: QUE? Como é possível? Quando a conheci foi há 5 anos, quando ela tinha 14...

Enquanto os dois estavam discutindo, Mayura não estava ciente da conversa e foi a sua caverna, alguns dias depois, a Seita Xuan Dao enviou os anciões e discípulos a Heng Yue, depois de fazerem todos os preparativos e depois foram a arena para trocas de ponteiros.

Na arena, a primeira batalha começará logo, Liu Feng um gênio com a raiz espiritual da água da Seita Xua Dao contra Zhao Long da Seita Heng Yue, mas no instante que começaram Zhao Long começou muito mal e foi derrotado, depois ocorre batalha após batalha e Liu Feng é derrotado e logo em seguida vem o gênio número um da Seita Xuan Dao, Lu Song!

Um discípulo aleatório da Seita Heng Yue entra na arena, mas é derrotado por um simples golpe de Lu Song, depois disso ele grita: "ALGUÉM MAIS VAI LUTAR COMIGO? SE NÃO DESISTA!" Depois de uma quantidade de tempo ele grita novamente: "DO LADO DE VOCÊS SÓ TEM COVARDES HUMPF." Agindo com grande complacência por ter derrotado o discípulo!

"Ouvi dizer sobre o gênio número um da Seita Heng Yue, qual era mesmo o nome dela?... Ah lembrei! Adashino Mayura, certo?

Todos - Seita Heng Yue: Humpf, se ela aparecer aqui, ela vai chutar a merda fora de você!

Todos - Seita Xua Dao: ?... quem é Adashino? (Nota: Apenas os escalões superiores tem informações confidenciais)

Neste momento, Mayura aparece de repente na arena chocando a todos os presentes!

Todos: "PORRA? O que foi isso? Isso é um fantasma?

Lu Song, estava extremamente chocado também, mas logo se recuperou e disse arrogantemente: "Nada mal. Mesmo que seja considerada um gênio eu ainda a derrotarei facilmente com apenas um dedo!"

Adashino Mayura: Você irá se arrepender de ter dito isto!

Lu Song fica com raiva e logo em seguida remove o tesouro que escondia o verdadeiro cultivo do décimo quarto nível do Estágio Condensação de Qi, instantâneamente ataca usando uma píton negra que dispara rapidamente na figura de Mayura.

CREACK!

A píton negra foi esmagada literalmente, pela pura pressão de sua aura!

Todos: COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?!

Algumas pessoas do lado da Seita Xuan Dao, foram perto do Élder Ouyang e perguntaram: "Élder, você sabe nos dizer em qual a base de cultivo de Adashino Mayura?"

Élder Ouyang: N... não posso dizer porquê... eu mesmo não sou capaz de ver através do seu cultivo...

Todos: ?!...

A mesma coisa estava acontecendo na Seita Heng Yue e mais uma vez Lu Song partiu para cima de Mayura, mas o resultado foi sendo gravemente ferido por um dedo!

"Que monstro!" Era o que todos pensavam!"

Élder Ouyang (Seita Xuan Dao): Humpf, por agora vocês são considerados os vencedores! Mas não se esqueçam, os ancestrais de sua seita estão mortos!


End file.
